


Fatal Attraction

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry was once a visitor to Frank's castle and had a crush on both Frank and Riff Raff, but soon she discovers she has feelings for another person of the castle. Someone who often gave her nothing but abuse and insults. Will she be able to tell this person how she truly feels about them despite the abuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion with a Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of weird, I know, but it's based on an argument I have with a fellow Rocky fan who thinks I've been having a crush on Patricia Quinn lately, that's about all I got. I only own my OCs, so far everybody else is Richard O'Brien

Cherry couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone from the Frankenstein Place. She thought about them madly. She felt the need to visit them again. She brushed her teeth, washed her black jacket and made herself look presentable in spite being a tomboy Goth She took the city bus into the forest and made her way over at the Frankenstein Place. She saw the castle was in its usual spot and she rushed out the bus and pounded on the door. Riff Raff opened the door.

"Hello....." he droned.

"Oh, hey Riff." Cherry replied. 

"Are you here for the Master?"

"Actually no," Cherry corrected. "I came here to see your sister."

"Magenta is resting right now, she had a rough night last night."

"Will she allow visitors?"

"Doubt it, but it's worth a shot."

"Thank you, Riff Raff."

"Of course, Cherry."

Cherry walked past Riff Raff and made her way to Magenta's room. She walked up the stairs and as she went down the hall, someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see Frank in his sparkling leotard.

"Ah, Cherry, so good to see you again." Frank grinned.

"Oh, hey Frank." Cherry sounded near emotionless. "I'm here to meet someone."

"Really? Tell me more..." Frank crept close to her face and breathed hotly on her to fog up her glasses. "I'm here to make your travels simpler."

"Thanks, but I know where Magenta's room is." Cherry walked away from him and went to the small room door. She knocked on it and the door slammed open on her, shattering her fragile body.

"I'm sorry, Genta!" Columbia squealed.

"DO NOT PATRONIZE ME, COLUMBIA!" Magenta snarled at the pink haired groupie. 

"I'll get you some ice cream!" Columbia ran down the stairs.

Magenta glared at her as she slowly went down. She then took a deep inhale and jerked her head from right to left. She sniffed as she scanned the room.  
"I smell..." Magenta sniffed once more. "Fear...and cheap French perfume..." Magenta went to the door and ripped it off the now shattered wall to see Cherry in pain. "YOU!" she hissed.

"I'm afraid so, Magenta, but isn't it nice?" Cherry grinned nervously.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Magenta yelled into her sensitive ear. 

That made Cherry babble and shiver. 

"ANSWER ME, STUPID EARTHLING!" Magenta yelled once more.

"I-I wanted to see you..." Cherry rubbed her aching face. "Is that so wrong?"

"This is not a good time," Magenta huffed as she rubbed her stomach. "I have things to worry about now once Riff and I move out..."

"Move out?" Cherry sounded disappointed. 

"Yes, Riff and I are expecting our first child and we can't raise it around here. If it's a girl Frank would poison her youth and if it's a boy, he'd make him be his slave." Magenta held her stomach with a comforting frown as her eyes slowly closed.

"Should I leave you then?" Cherry asked.

"Please." Magenta darted her green eyes at her. "Your very stench repulses me and the presence of you makes me want to serve YOU for dinner rather than Eddie."

"I-I'll go then, congratulations." Cherry walked over to feel Magenta's bump.

"Do not touch me," Magenta sneered. "You will make the baby defected!"

"Oh and incest won't?"

"Incest is common in Transylvania."

"Oh, well... still good luck to you and Riff Raff... I wanted to tell you something-"

"Make it wait for another five months if I'm still here." Magenta glared at her. "Just leave now. Just looking at you makes me want to yank out your organs and stuff you into a turkey."

"Bye then..." Cherry left the castle without another word, thinking about Magenta.


	2. Sweet Daydreams

Cherry went to bed thinking about Magenta that night. She envisoned several stereotypical romantic comedy events from movies. She played the ukulele in an orange Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts while Magenta had a pink blouse, white capris and a daisy in her hair like in 50 First Dates. Cherry had a dark blue tail coat with her hair tied in a blue ribbon while Magenta wore an elegant golden yellow ball gown with opera gloves like in Beauty and the Beast. Cherry then envisioned herself as Aladdin while Magenta was Jasmine and they flew on the magic carpet together. Cherry then snapped out of her thoughts and fell straight asleep as her daydreams carrassed her little mind. Cherry sighed dreamily as she slowly drifted to sleep, and couldn't wait to see Magenta again.

The next day Cherry made sure she was all cleaned and looked presentable to join Magenta for a lovely afternoon together. While she combed her hair, she felt another daydream sequence coming as she sighed again. She felt like she was in Heaven as she imagined a little day dream about Magenta. She went so far as to dreaming about Somewhere That's Green with Magenta as Audrey while Cherry would be Seymour. She hopped over to the castle in the middle of the forest and knocked on the door as she giggled with each knock. She waited for about a minute or two and Magenta came, darting her eyes at the human girl.

"You again?" Magenta snorted. "What do you want now, you stupid Butt Monkey?"

"I just wanted to check on you..." Cherry smiled friendly.

"Ugh," Magenta scrunched her nose in disgust of Cherry's smile. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face before I YANK IT OFF!"

"Sorry Magenta." Cherry immediately frowned. She looked all around past Magenta. "Where's Frank and everybody?"

"Riffy and Frank are getting groceries and Columbia's at work." Magenta replied.

"Work?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"She's a waitress now at the Denton Diner." Magenta walked off. "Why don't you go there and leave me the hell alone?"

"Oh come on, Magenta, I just wanted to talk." Cherry followed her.

"Stop following me before I cut your legs off with my bare hands."

"You don't mean that." Cherry rushed to in front of the domestic.

"GO AWAY!" Magenta yelled in her face.

"I just wanna hang out with you!" Cherry cried.

"Hang out with me?" Magenta smirked. "Alright, we can HANG OUT!" Magenta grinned maliciously. Then, without warning, she grabbed Cherry by the arms with a tight grip against her skin and threw her across the castle. Cherry flew across the room and landed upside down on the couch. Magenta stormed over to her and picked her back up, slammed her on the floor, knelt on her chest and punched her face several times. Magenta then lifted Cherry up over her head and spun her in a dizzy circle and threw her against the wall, making a crack in it. "Still wanna hang out?" Magenta cracked her knuckles together.

"M-M-M-Magenta there's something I wanna t-t-t-t-tell you...." Cherry muttered as her body ached.

"You learned your lesson in crossing me?" Magenta slammed her foot on the loose floorboard which made Cherry shoot up in the air, then slid into Magenta's stomach. 

"W-W-Well... No.... B-B-But...." Cherry mumbled.

"NO MERCY!" Magenta gripped Cherry by the throat and kicked her up the castle stairwell bannister. Cherry went up, but slid down which made Magenta very angry. "THAT IS MY THING!" Magenta stormed up the steps, and slid down the bannister, squishing Cherry against the gargoyle angel figure on the end of the bannister.

"S-S-Stop!" Cherry cried in pain.

"I want to teach you a lesson!" Magenta squished Cherry again much to her misfortune.

"Magentaaaa!" Cherry cried.

Magenta didn't listen. She squished Cherry three more times and let Cherry fall off the bannister on her face. Cherry was twitching in excruciating pain. Magenta stepped toward her, forcing Cherry to look up at her with nearly blurred vision. Magenta had her hands on her hips with a sinister smirk.

"Ready for Round Two?" Magenta grinned devilishly. 

"I-I'll see you later, Magenta!" Cherry squealed and tried to get away.

"Where do you think you're going? You wanted to hang out!" Magenta grabbed Cherry by her waist and grabbed a hold of her wrists. She then spun around in a circle and made Cherry sky rocket through the ceiling of the castle, break the concrete and go flying in the air. Magenta watched with binoculars as Cherry came right back down and landed in the grounds of the backyard of the castle. She then made a deep scowl. "DOGS!" she barked. Five mangy, guard dogs came on cue. "FETCH!" she snapped which made the dogs chase after Cherry away from Frank's castle.


	3. Screaming Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magenta gives birth to her first child with some assistance

Magenta peacefully laid on the couch as she filed her nails in delight hearing Cherry's screams and cries of fear and pain as her dogs went to business. Magenta then put down her filer as she felt swift kicking in her stomach and put her hand over it with a smile.

 

"Yes, yes, darling... You kick as much as you want." Magenta smiled delightfully. "Mama will love you forever and ever. You are the best kid in the world."

 

Riff Raff walked by with the pickup truck keys. "I'm going to pick up something for the Master, you stay off your feet a while, okay?"

 

"Yes, I'm in late stages." Magenta got more comfortable. "Where is Master?"

 

"He's out with Columbia getting a manicure," Riff Raff confirmed. "Will you be alright on your own? You're close to popping the child out."

 

"It'll be alright, Riffy, I'm strong." Magenta stroked his face with a finger.

 

Riff purred and grabbed her face leaving a hard kiss on her lips. "I'll see you in an hour." he smiled.

 

"See you soon, and pick up some pickles and ice cream while you're out." Magenta added.

 

"Anything for my sister." Riff walked out as Magenta laid on the couch.

 

Magenta felt fine for a while as she read her magazine, then she heard pants and weakness from a certain someone. Magenta inhaled the air as someone walked in for her attention. Magenta rolled her eyes and looked down to see Cherry limping in weakly.

 

"What do you want now, you Butt Monkey?" Magenta snorted uncaringly.

 

"I just wanted to see how you were doing...." Cherry replied shakily as she was injured brutally from the dogs.

 

"Go away, Cherry." Magenta grabbed Cherry by the throat, not caring if it hurt or was killing her.

 

Cherry gasped and flailed her body as she tried to break free from the tight embrace. "M-Magenta... I can't....breathe...ACK!" Cherry cried.

 

Magenta forced Cherry's face to look her dead in her dagger eyes. "I DON'T CARE! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE, BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NOPE!" Magenta's eyes then widened as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she grabbed.

 

"Magenta.... are you... GAH! okay?" Cherry raspily asked.

 

Magenta then let Cherry down and fall flat on the floor as she grabbed her stomach. Her three hearts were pounding, sweat beaded down her face and she could barely breathe. Within moments, water and placenta fell out from between her legs. "OH SHIT!" she yelped.

 

"I.... I should go now..." Cherry got up from the floor, ran and slipped from the liquid.

 

"Oh no you don't!" Magenta grabbed Cherry's hand and made the tiny girl land on her pregnant stomach. "Riff, Columbia and Frank are gone, YOU are going to help me with my child!"

 

"Erm... yes.... I can do that..." Cherry whimpered.

 

"HELP ME!" Magenta practically broke Cherry's hand in half.

 

"AAAUGH!" Cherry cried as she felt the excruciating pain from Magenta's strength.

 

"COACH ME, COACH ME NOW, YOU STUPID EARTHLING!" Magenta yelled in Cherry's face.

 

"Push! Push!" Cherry cried. "Breathe! Breathe!"

 

"CALL A DOCTOR, WHY ARE YOU COACHING ME!?" Magenta kicked Cherry away from her side.

 

Cherry fell on the floor and scratched around to find a phone. She then heard a phone buzzing and looked on the dining room table to see Magenta's cell phone. Cherry took it and answered.

 

"Magenta, are you okay?" Riff's voice was heard. "I sense trouble."

 

"Hey.... sexy...." Cherry said slyly.

 

"Cherry?" Riff asked. "Why are you in the castle answering Magenta's phone?"

 

"Magenta's going into labor."

 

"WHAT!"

 

Cherry heard tires squeal and an engine accelerate.

 

"Riff Raff?" Cherry sounded concerned.

 

"I'M COMING MAGENTA!" Riff screeched.

 

"CHERRY, GET OVER HERE!" Magenta yelled as she cried from the abdominal pain.

 

Cherry rushed over and panted heavily. "I'm here, Magenta.... Your brother is coming..."

 

"HE BETTER BE!" Magenta grabbed Cherry's hand and pulled her back over to her. "YOU LISTENING TO ME!?"

 

"Yes ma'am!" Cherry squeaked.

 

"I want you to get the baby out..." Magenta said calmly.

 

"Umm..." Cherry felt uneasy.

 

"GET THE BASTARD OUT!" Magenta screamed in Cherry's face.

 

"On it!" Cherry said shakily as she got to the end of the couch and spread Magenta's legs apart. Magenta screamed and held onto a pillow for support. Cherry felt sick to her stomach as Magenta was pushing the baby out. "I see blood... and a head...." Cherry whimpered.

 

"GET IT OUT!" Magenta yelled once more.

 

"Just push, Magenta! PUSH!" Cherry put rubber gloves on and reached for the baby.

 

Magenta pushed and screamed so loud Cherry's ears rang for the rest of the day. Magenta pushed more and squeezed out a baby which wailed and was covered in blood. Riff Raff came in on time as Cherry passed out on the floor. Riff Raff got worried and carried on to take the child out, Magenta opened her eyes with tears in her eyes.

 

"Riff Raff, you made it!" Magenta cried with delight.

 

"Of course, I did." Riff smiled and put the baby in his jacket. He spanked the baby and the baby cried in response as Riff took a look at his newborn child with his sister. "It's a boy...." Riff smiled.

 

"Our little boy..." Magenta smiled with tears in her eyes.

Riff stood next to Magenta as he held the baby. Cherry regained conciousness and saw the couple hold the baby which had green eyes and blonde hair. She decided it would be best if she left the new couple alone with their child and she left to go back home.


End file.
